dragon, come to me
by firey queen86
Summary: k please R&R it would be really nice!! finally ive updated again
1. the begining

K this is like mi first fanfic so please R&R  
  
I dnt own ccs or cc so please dnt sue me  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thought'  
  
*Actions *  
  
~***~ Change of seen  
  
Prologue-  
  
On the night that Clow Reed created his guardians. Clows twin sister Burma also created her own guardians Firefly and Moondance using Clows magic as well as her own using a technique that joins to being of equal power allowing one to use the others power to create things with out the other noticing.  
  
~~**~~Meanwhile at Burmas  
  
"My beautiful creations" Burma cooed over Her newly born guardians "Mistress what of our names? We have names don't we?" one of the guardians asked,  
  
She had long Black hair which was covering most of her bare body near her tummy was a tattoo of a fire dragon it was glowing slightly as Burma touched it she had feather wings which looked as though they were on fire. Burma looked at her eyes they were crimson red. 'What should I call her, she is so beautiful so she deserves a beautiful name that has grace' " I shall call you firefly" she shouted out  
  
"mistress what about me?" the deep Red Tiger asked stretching Her Dragon like wings.  
  
"For you, I shall call you moondance" "Thank you mistress for our names, umm miss can we make up our own names for our false form?" Firefly said with puppy dog like eyes that Burma could not say no.  
  
"Fine then but you have to tell me them first"  
  
~***~ At clows place~~**~~ Clow Reed had finally finished making his guardians "Hello there I'm Clow Reed I made you but you can call me Clow"  
  
"Hello" said one guardian "what are our names?"  
  
"Well I shall call you Yue as you are part of the moon and you Kerberos as you are part of the sun"  
  
Clow Reed stops as he senses strong Magic 'my sister' He thought and went back to showing his creations around  
  
~***~***~ At Burma's A few years later  
  
Firefly and moondance were looking after their mistress as she had gotten sick after creating her dragon cards.  
  
Firefly and moon dance were at her side every day till she pasted away Strangely enough it was the day Clow died as well.  
  
Leaving her guardians free to do as they will. First they created them selves a false form as their mistress had told them to fire fly then got her Son to seal her memories away till they had been reincarnated back in to their true form and got him to make sure that moondance looked after the Dragon cards till she awakened. 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't * sob * own *even more sobbing * card captors  
  
PLEASE Read and review  
  
Ok " Speech "  
  
' Thinking '  
  
*Actions*  
  
(Me making comments)  
  
~~~***~~~ Change of scene~~~***~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Ok the cc gang is 16-17ish and the second movie did happen but li left soon after the void card was captured and didn't return for sakura ()  
  
~~~~*****~~~~In Japan~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
A very disorganized girl was finally awaking finding she only had about 10 minutes to get ready and get to school.  
  
"KERO, you could at least help me" she yelling at him while franticly looking for her school stuff  
  
"Well last time I helped you yelled at me and said I could have pudding," he casually told her as he started drooling at the thought of pudding  
  
Sakura finally managed to find all her stuff after moaning at Kero several times he finally help and ran out the door to another busy day at school.  
  
"Hey sakura wait up," said a girl with long dark purple hair and lovely blue eyes  
  
"Oh hi Madison, hey your late to aren't you???"  
"No I'm not actually its only 7.30 you're early"  
  
"But my clock said it was 7.30 like 20 minutes ago" trying to figure out how she had mistaken the time on her clock "I'm going to kill Tori and Kero" she said finally said after about ten minutes  
  
"Oh so they changed the time on you're clock again" trying to hold back a fit of giggles  
  
" Very funny Madison" sakura sulkily said  
~~~***~~~Mean while in Hong Kong ~~~****~~~~  
  
Li had been up for over 2 hours now he was training on the roof again. Sweat was tricking down his bare chest hi shirt lay dormant on the ground it had been fling off ages ago.  
" LI WHERE ARE YOU YELEN IS WAITIN FOR YOU " she screeched  
Li covering his ear so he couldn't hear the annoying voice carried on train till.  
"There you are li I've been looking for you" her crimson red eyes looked in to his amber eyes " Li Breakfast is ready," she cooed  
'Even after all this time she still likes me she really needs a boyfriend or girlfriend even' he thought to himself.  
Li went in to get dressed he stopped briefly to look at his one time loves picture he felt as though he could feel her emerald eyes watching him as he took a shower he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts ' love is a weakness a useless emotion ' but still he couldn't let go of the fact that she meant some thing to him and he to her but she had probably moved on it's been five years since he last saw her or even spoke to her. Li's mother being one of the reasons.  
Li hand went slowly over to the phone 'what should I do she probably moved on she probably forgot me, I no she said she loves me but its been so long' he thought bringing a tear to his eye.  
~~~***~~~Back in Japan~~~***~~~  
It was lunchtime and they were sitting under the cherry tree and Zachary had started up another one of his lies  
  
"Did you no that paper was once used as food" sakura who was listing intently saw startled by Chelsea who had grasped him by the ear and dragged him away,  
  
"Sakura he was lying" she said just before she went around the corner  
  
Sakura went slightly red, as she had believed him again.  
  
"Sakura you no its almost summer break, and umm we should go on a holiday somewhere like England or Hong Kong or America or did I mention Hong Kong" Madison said casually " oh and we should bring Tori and Jillian "  
  
Sakura who wasn't really listing till she heard holiday Hong Kong " You're right Madison we should go to Hong Kong again"  
  
"Really, that would be great" 'I'll finally get to see Eli again and get to tell him how I feel' she said evilly  
  
Sakura looked dumbfounded as her friend seemed it be in a world of her own again for no apparent reason she just shook her head and slowing prodded her friend till she came back to reality.  
  
" Just one thing Madison, why bring Tori and Julian?"  
  
"Because they have cars and they can by us stuff that parents won't and any way you'll need Yue to protect you and your dad won't let you go with out adult supervision"  
  
"I suppose you're right" sakura sighed  
  
Madison and sakura went on for ages about what they'll do once they get there even though they hadn't even asked yet they had everything planned out in detail.  
~~~***~~~After school~~~****~~~  
They went to sakura house so they could ask her dad and brother who of coarse as they thought asked if he could invite Julian if he went.  
  
"I can't believe dad actually said yes" sakura yelled while jumping up and down.  
  
"Sakura, What did your dad say yes to?" asked Kero  
  
"Well, we're going to Hong Kong!! It was Madison idea"  
  
Kero glared at Madison he knew why she had suggested china and looked over at sakura who was talking to the flight people.  
  
He flew up and whispered in her ear " Does this have any thing to do with the brat?"  
  
She whispered back " Everything plus some other things" * blushed * she giggled at kero who had a look that could kill and flew away muttering to him self  
  
"Madison, we could get a flight on the last day of school, do you want to go then??"  
  
"Yes that would be perfect"  
~~~***~~~Back in Hong Kong~~~***~~~  
  
(Ok it passed morning now its like after school umm about 5-6 o'clock ok)  
  
Meilin was looking in her grandmothers old spell books. She was in some kind of trance her eyes were black and unemotional till she found a tatted old red book it looked as though some one had trying to burn it in order to open it.  
  
Meilin fiddled around with it till the book sprung open revealing a set of black and red cards. They started to glow and a small form appeared. Its purple eyes lingered over Meilin for moment.  
  
"Firefly along time no see, I see you have got a new body," her rich bouncy voice echoed  
Meilin started to glow a light red then it slowly intended turning deep red as wings escaped from her body after so many years of being held captive. The pain coursed Meilin to scream out her body didn't change much apart from she had wings and had a lot of new memories that had been suppressed until now.  
  
Meilin slowly looked at her new body touching and trying new powers that he had not used for centuries until now.  
  
~~~***~~~Back in Japan~~~***~~~  
Julian woke up as he felt that yue was restless.  
  
(K: yue talking: and 'Julian talking so you don't get confused)  
  
' What is it yue?' Julian asked through is mind (other wise I suppose people would think him as a freak talking to himself)  
  
: I felt some great power reawaking it startled me:  
  
' Well then why did you wake me?'  
  
: Because I need to talk to Kerberus can you ring him for me:  
  
'Well I think it might be a bit late Yue it 2 in the morning'  
  
: Then I'll fly over to talk to him if you don't ring him now: know demanding attention  
' Fine but you talk'  
  
: Fine:  
  
With that he turned in to Yue and rung up Saukra to talk to Kerberus  
  
Authors note:  
  
Did you like it???? Please review mi story and tell me if you liked it  
  
K till next time  
  
Peace out 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own card captors or any thing like it so please don't sue me I'm to poor  
  
K "Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
:: Joint thinking::  
  
(Me being annoying)  
  
*Actions *  
  
~~~***~~~ New scene~~~***~~~  
  
Oh and thank you 4 reviewing me  
Chapter 2  
  
BRINNNNNNG!!!  
  
Kero lazily knocked the phone off the hook "Sakura" me mumbled "the phone"  
  
"KERO!" a voice roared from the phone  
  
After the shock had gone kero answered the phone properly  
  
"Yue??" he asked timidly  
  
"Yes it is I"  
  
"OMG!!! W.. what do you want?"  
  
"She has awakened"  
  
Kero blankly stared in to space trying to think of who exactly had awakened  
  
"Kero, who's on the phone?" a voice said from under the blankets  
  
He snapped out of his little trance  
  
"Oh, you're up sakura, ummm Yues on the phone" scratching his head looking at Sakuras expression.  
  
" Yue "he growled " who's woken up?"  
  
All he said was red dragon before putting the phone down, as he had to go because Julian was moaning that he was hungry.  
  
"Sakura!" waking a poor in front of her face. She finally fazed out of her trance.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"Oh the red dragons awoken again" he said simply  
  
"Kero who's red dragon?"  
  
"Well you see Clow Reed had a twin sister called Burma who wasn't evil but was, how should I put it power crazy and that drove her to do bad things and she, *thinking * and she? I don't remember"  
  
* Sweat dropped * " so what does this have to do with her? Or can't you remember" sakura asked kero when she turned round to see an empty draw  
  
~~~***~~~Downstairs~~~***~~~  
  
"Pudding ahahahahahah all mine, all mine" he said laughing insanely  
  
After eating nearly every thing that was sweet out of the fridge before sakura came to yell at him for not listing.  
  
Kero soon heard the plod of feet coming down the stairs. He turned around to see a very angry sakura.  
  
~~~***~~~Mean while in Hong Kong~~~***~~~  
  
Li had felt a very strong power surge coming from one of the rooms. He would've gone to see what of the strange power till his sisters stopped him in an attempt to get him to go out with one of their friend's younger sisters.  
  
"No, I don't know her!! LEAVE ME ALONE" he bellowed at the top of his lungs  
  
"Oh come on li, we all now you want to" one squealed  
  
Li had vanished when she opened her eyes. After awhile they gave up looking for him.  
  
In the spare room meilin was still admiring her self slowly parts of her long forgotten memories started to come back in to focus.  
  
Moondance looked at her long lost friend.  
  
"Excuse me but can I please have your attention firefly," she growled  
  
"What huh are you talking to me?" looking rather confused  
  
" No, I'm talking to the person behind you"  
  
"Really, what person?"  
  
Sweat drop * shacking her head at her rather thick friend " as you see there is no person so that would probably mean I'm talking to you"  
  
There was a look of surprise from firefly that went slightly red. Moondance told her of what had happened and that she had of course awaked her true self again.  
  
Firefly soon took her wings back inside her as they heard footsteps and moondance shrunk to the size of a small teddy bear (like kero).  
  
"Meilin what the fuck are you doing here? What is that in your hand?" li yelled notably pissed that it wasn't anything exciting.  
  
"Oh umm this is mi new teddy bear and I was looking foe one of mums old books" she replied calmly 'shit what if he senses magic or senses magic in me" she screamed inside her head  
  
Li looked at her strangely but walked of muttering to him self. Meilin let out a sigh of relieve as he left.  
  
"Firefly what may I call you in stead of that is your name still meilin?"  
  
Moondance had not been listing when li came in so didn't no what to call her  
  
" Oh umm, my name is meilin so I spose you can call me that if you want. What can I call you?"  
  
"Oh call me Dream k"  
  
"Fine settled can you tell me why nobody new I had magical powers?"  
  
"Well because they were so hidden in side you no one noticed that you had them they did though start to notice when you got angry at times"  
  
~~~***~~~ End of school in Japan~~~***~~~  
  
Sakura had been awake all night getting ready for the flight after school running round like a blue arced fly.  
  
At school it was no different she couldn't sit still to her today was they slowest day ever or it might have been because her watch had stopped but the second hand was still going around rather slowly.  
  
"Sakura calm down school will end soon ok" Madison kept reassuring her  
  
"But Madison Li lives in Hong Kong and I really want to see him again"  
  
Sakura had finally figured out that Li lives in china a few days ago after her brother mentioned something a about a brat living there.  
  
Kero could tell Madison was relieved that school had finally finished and could take sakura, Tori and Julian to Hong Kong.  
  
It had taken them a few hours to get every thing packed sakura noticed a pink suit case of Madison's labeled costumes and it took her a while to figure out why but she soon got it.  
  
Tori and Kero were arguing about what bag he should go in (their talking a bout Kero by the way and yes Tori no's about that stuff)  
  
It had taken a while to get kero in to a bag as he over filled it with sweets. It had taken a few hours to get to the airport. Tori drove and Julian was in the seat next to him.  
  
When they reached the airport Madison walked off so she could ring someone. To tell Him that they'll be arriving soon.  
  
"Hi is Eli there please?" "Speaking, may I ask who's speaking?"  
  
"Umm.. Its Madison"  
  
"Oh my god, Hi Madison, how r u?"  
  
"I'm fine, you're still living in Hong Kong with Li right?" she muttered  
  
"Yes, I live with li why?"  
  
"Oh because me, saukra, Tori and Julian are coming to Hong Kong for a holiday today"  
  
Madison would have laughed at the look on Elis face  
  
"Oh so do u want me to met you at the airport?"  
  
"That would be great well I got to go the planes about to board pick us up at 2 k c'ya"  
  
"Ok then see you then"  
  
When Madison then went back to where sakura and the others were.  
  
"Madison the planes about to leave, we better hurry" Julian informed her as he ate the rest of his pie.  
  
~~~***~~~ 2 hours later~~~***~~~  
  
They had finally got to Hong Kong Sakura was looking at Madison weirdly as she was all jumpy and nervous about something. All sakura was thinking about was Li and if she'll get to see him again.  
  
Madison suddenly ran off calling out something as she ran. Eli saw Madison running towards him. ' She grown so much ' he thought Madison had on a tight top that was almost see through. All Eli could do was look at her and how much she had grown since he left 4 years ago.  
  
"Hi, hi its me Madison" she smiled up to him  
  
" Hi were are the others?" he asked while looking round to see if the others had followed her  
  
" Oh there just back over there" she said pointing to the baggage claim.  
  
Madison suddenly hugged Eli forcefully and started to cry "oh Eli I've missed you so *sob * much since you left"  
  
Eli hugged back and looked down at her " I've missed you to" ' I just want to kiss her but how will she act if I do?' he thought  
  
'Omg, he's grown so much he's way taller than he was when I last saw him I wonder if I kiss him what he'll do?' she wondered to her self  
  
" Eli we bett.."  
  
Eli had pulled Madison in to a passionate kiss. His tongue had managed to find it was into her mouth slowly massaging hers. She took his bottom lip in to her mouth and started sucking on it. They went on like this for quite awhile till.  
  
" Madison what are you doing?" sakura curiously asked  
  
Eli and Madison were both startled by this and broke apart.  
  
" Sakura you remember Eli don't you" sounding quite embarrassed  
  
" Oh hi Eli what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to pick you up of coarse" he replied  
  
Tori and Julian came over noticing that both of the girls were over there.  
  
"Tori," a girl suddenly screamed out before jumping on him  
  
" AAArgggggh!" he yelled trying to though her off  
  
" Don't you remember me? Its me Ruby" she yelled at him as if he were on the other side of the room  
  
"Oh its you" he said looking evilly at Eli for bringing her here  
  
It took Eli a while to get Ruby off Tori's neck and get in the car. They were going to Li's house as his mother had said it was all right but li knew nothing of their coming.  
  
As they went inside the house Julian stopped and Yue started speaking through him instead of changing  
  
"Kero, the red Dragons magic is in this house" yue said as they walked in side Julian and kero straying at the back  
  
"What in here?"  
  
"Yes we have to find the source before they becomes to strong" he said before he returned Julian's voice back as Li's mother was about to talk to him.  
  
" Hello, my name is Yelen (I dnt really no wat her name is but hey) I'm Li's mother, you r Julian and yue yes?"  
  
" Ah yes I spose so"  
  
She then walked off and told Eli to show the guests to their rooms. The house it's self was massive but the rooms were grand sakura and malisons was red and Blue it held to king size beds on each side and had an on suit The girls took ages to explore the rooms entirety.  
  
After they had unpacked what they wanted to they went down to lunch. To see another boy and girl sitting down talking to Eli, Ruby, Julian and Tori who had a evil look on his face as he glared at the guy with chestnut hair and amber eyes who also had a deadly glare on his face. Sakura stood there for a moment before going down to the table.  
  
When se realized that the boy was li she just stood there staring at him and admiring how much he had changed from the stuck up boy she knew to this handsome one.  
  
Please review and tell me wither you liked it PEASE I would really appreciate it and if you have any ideas weather I should change any thing Stay tune for the next chapter.  
  
Peace out and REVIEW 


	4. Chapter 3

I dnt own ccs or cc so dnt hurt me!!  
  
Oh and I might put a lemon scene in this one but I don't know yet just a warning (  
  
"Speaking"  
  
:: Joint thinking::  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* Actions * On with the story  
  
Chapter 3  
Sakura managed to say hi to li who was still staring at her And Madison was laughing at the mumbles Tori was making at Li of staring at his sister.  
  
~~~~****~~~~ Up stairs~~~~****~~~~~  
  
Meilin had gone back up stairs because she was sick of watching Li stare at Sakura.  
  
"Meilin who has come to your house? Cuz they have magic with them" Dream asked as soon as meilin got to her room.  
  
"Oh, that Sakura she's the clow mistress and she has her to guardians her to"  
  
Dream was dumbfounded that Meilin didn't find it weird that she had brought along both of the guardians.  
  
"Meilin they can sense magic, and we have magic" she told her as meilin brought out her wings.  
  
"What do you think would look better with mi wings this top or this one?"  
  
It was clear that meilin wasn't listening to a word dream said. She was using magic to create clothes that would fit her with her wings out.  
  
"Who are Sakuras guardians?"  
  
" Oh, Kerberus and Yue why?"  
  
"I just waned to no that's all"  
  
Dream was remembering wat happened last time yue and Firefly had met  
  
~~~~****~~~~Flash back~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
It was a cold night and the moon was full. Firefly was standing at a bridge the night that Burma died tears were falling out of her eyes. Dream was watching from a distance making sure she didn't do any thing stupid.  
  
Firefly's tears made ripples on the still cold water. She had decided to take Burma's middle name, as her name when she had no wings the name was Meilin.  
  
In the clow mansion clow reed died and snow had just started to fall. Making it a very sad day. They had a few days till they had to return to the book or make them self's unseen as Yue was doing. Kero could sense something was wrong so went to check on him as well. While flying to where Yue was heading he ran in to other than Moondance.  
  
" What the hell do you think your doing?" She growled as she turned around to see Kero's Golden eyes staring into her own red ones.  
  
"You" he stuttered, " Your Burma's aren't you? If you are you should get a way from here yues gone a bit crazy"  
  
"I am one of Burma's guardians and I can't go back to Burma as she is dead and you should be the one to get away from her cuz if Firefly catches you she'll try to kill you"  
  
"Oh sorry for your loss" he said before he disappeared desperate to find Yue.  
  
Firefly was still silently crying into the pond as she felt someone something approaching so she made her wings disappear. Still in a very emotional state she yelled out who's there? Whimpering slightly as she said it.  
  
"I should be asking you that" a males voice replied as he stepped out of the bush's he was quite tall with very long white hair.  
  
" I was here first might I remind you" she retorted  
  
To him she was a mere mortal, as he could not sense any magic off her. Yue had hidden his wings from sight.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked as he saw her eyes were red from crying and tears were still pouring down her fragile face.  
  
" My umm, 'what should I say I can't say Burma' Mother has just died" she replied very impressed by her own intelligence and quick thinking.  
  
"Sorry" he said nicely in his raspy voice  
  
She was walking up to him looking in his glamorous eyes.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked  
  
" My name Meilin what of yours?"  
  
" My name is Yue, " he said proudly  
  
Firefly was sure she had heard that name before but thought nothing of it she put her hand on his chest 'what am I doing?' she asked herself  
  
Yue was looking down into her crimson eyes that were filled with tears and gleamed as the moons light caught them. Yue slowly but his arms around her holding her close to him her arms stretched out as they went around his neck. Her face was only a few inches away from his and he could fell her hot breath on his cold flesh. He leaned ford and pressed his lips against hers. Firefly had never had a proper kiss before but some she new how too. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue. She did the same. He managed to up his hands up her top moving his hands up and down.  
  
As he started to unclip her top Moondance saw what Firefly was doing and few over and pulled her of Yue.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Moondance screamed as she turned to her true form.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing Dream" she screamed as her flame like wings erupted from her back  
  
Kero finally caught up with yue and saw the other guardians arguing He then saw yue walk between them and let out a sigh that he'd break it up but he was mistaken. Yue went up to the one in human form and yelled at her'  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were a guardian? And why didn't I sense you're magic?" he yelled down at her  
  
"Well for one you didn't ask, you were to BUSY! Looking at my top for some reason," She barked back at him.  
  
Dream and Kero looked in horror as two very powerful guardians fort well into the night.  
  
It had been early morning before kero and her had managed to pull them apart.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~ End of Flash back~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Dream was shaking her head in fear as she wondered if Firefly would remember Yue hoping that she wouldn't.  
  
Meilin went back down stairs as she heard laughter and didn't want to be left out.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked Julian, as he was nearest to her  
  
"Oh, sakura started talking to Li that's all Meilin"  
  
"Fine I didn't want to be left out," she answered shrilly  
  
Sakura was sitting next to Li laughing at some of the stuff he said. Under the table they were holding hands. The bag Julian was holding had started to move; as Kero could smell food it soon burst open much to the displeasure of Julian.  
  
"Kero!" sakura scolded him for flying out in the open all though they all new about him so it wasn't really a probablem.  
  
Madison went off with Eli when they had finished lunch. And Sakura went off with Li leaving Meilin with the two boys and Ruby.  
  
"So what should we do for the rest of the after noon?" Meilin shouted out  
  
"Why don't we tie Ruby to a stake and burn it" Tori proclaimed spinner was pleased with this idea to and stood by Tori's idea  
  
"You two I don't think we should kill Ruby today" Meilin said Ruby was looking rather annoyed and glaring at the both of them as they plan seams to get rid of her.  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk and get an ice cream?" Julian yelled so he could be heard.  
  
They all agreed to this plan much to the displeasure of Spinner and Tori who had, had other ideas.  
  
Meilin went up stairs to get ready and to get Dream in case something went wrong.  
  
In the garden sakura and Li were talking about stuff that had happened since he had left Japan.  
  
Sakura told him of all the stuff that kero had done till he stopped her with a small Kiss. This blew Sakura away as it was her first kiss.  
  
But it soon turned in to a more passionate one as tongues got involved He slowly caressed his around her mouth infester gating her mouth as you might say. His hand went up her top and undid her bra allowing more accesses for his hands. Sakuras hands were up his top massaging his muscled back. Li's hands slowly moved round to the front of her his lips went down and kissed her breast (He had taken of her top a little while ago ok) Sakura let out a moan as he did this. But they couldn't continue for much longer as they heard Madison's and Elis Voice coming closer. They stopped and sakura quickly put her top back on.  
  
"Hi Sakura, we weren't interrupting any thing were we" Madison asked looking at how annoyed sakura looked.  
  
"Oh no we were just talking" she replied  
  
Eli just smiled, as he knew to well what they were doing and would of done if they hadn't arrived.  
  
:: So my cute little descendant was sakura a good kisser?:: Eli telepathically told Li  
  
:: Get out of mi Head Eli, and wouldn't you want to no:: Li yelled at him and shot him an evil look.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~Ice Cream store ~~~****~~~~~  
  
They had all walked off but had left their bags as they only went a little while away. Meilin's bag was moving as what was in it smelt chocolate. Dream managed to break out and went looking for the chocolate she smelt. It didn't take her long to notice that Julian's Bag was talking "Umm chocolate ahahahahha I love chocolate and sweets mmmmumm"  
  
"Hello Bag is you talking?"  
  
Kero was very startled by this and went out to infester gate and was met by a pair of deep purple eyes.  
  
Who do think the yes belong to?? I no well it is quite simple really well Please review and thank you to the people that did review and I've decided to email back the people who review me. And as you've noticed I didn't really put a lemon scene in it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ME PEOPLE  
  
Thanks Ali a.k.a Firey queen86 


	5. chapter 4

I dnt own ccs so stop bugging me  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*Actions *  
  
(Me making comments)  
  
Thanks to all the people that have reviewed me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kero was speechless he was out in the open looking at someone who he thought was a human, till he noticed he/she had deep purple/red fur which humans did not tend to have.  
  
"Who are you?" he managed to say still looking in to her haunting eyes.  
  
"I am the great Moondance" she proclaimed, " may I ask who is at my feet?"  
  
"Well I am the amazing Kerberus" He replied  
  
" You, I know you don't I? You're Clows guardian aren't you?"  
  
"Well I was and I no you to you're Burma's guardian"  
  
"Yes I am but she is dead so I am mi own guardian"  
  
"Why are you here shouldn't you be in your book?"  
  
"I was in my book till some one opened it," she answered starting to eat some of the left over ice cream before it melted making weird noises when she ate too much at once.  
  
"Who opened you're book? Is that other one here?" Shuddering at the thought of Firefly "talking" to Yue.  
  
"What Firefly she's here but theirs no way I'm telling you where" she chuckled  
  
As she said that the others started to return meilin came running over as she had seen Dream standing on the table. Kero had gone back to his bag a little while ago.  
  
"We better be getting back to the house it's getting late" meilin told them all as she put her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Tori, why don't you like me?" she heard Ruby squeal at him  
  
Meilin just shook her head and started walking towards the house. Julian was lagging behind as Kero wanted to talk to Yue again.  
  
(: Yue talking: and 'kero talking' telepathically mind you)  
  
'Yue you now how you said Red Dragon had awaked were you meaning firefly and moondance?'  
  
: Yes I was they've awoken once again: Yue growled  
  
'Ok I just wanted to know'  
  
Meilin had waited for Julian as he was quite far behind  
  
"Hurry up slow poke" she yelled at him  
  
"I'm coming meilin," he yelled back  
  
"Hey do you go out with Sakuras brother?"  
  
"Umm well I sort of do" he said nervously  
  
(Julian told Tori of the way he felt about him and Tori said the same thing k so I guess their gay)  
  
"Cool Madison told me I just wanted to make sure," she said smiling back at him "the moons quite bright to night isn't it?" (It was dark ok and the moon and stars were out)  
  
"Yea I spose so its looks really magical" he replied "I love the moon its so enchanting to look at"  
  
Dream was rolling her eyes back as she said this, as it was so obvious that she was flirting with him.  
  
Kero was getting annoyed as they were walking slower and slower. He heard Tori yelling at Ruby trying to get him off his back. Kero was sensing some strong magic coming from where very close.  
  
" Julian, have you ever been with a girl?" Meilin asked nervously  
  
"No, I haven't really been with a girl" he replied casually  
  
Unaware that Meilin was blushing. Meilin started giggleing and Julian could help it but join in to. They eventually ran in to Tori and Ruby who were arguing. When they got back to the House they Met up with Madison, Sakura, Li and Eli.  
  
Meilin Ran up to her room after Tea as it was quite late and she wanted to let her wings out as she thought it made her look better. Her flame like wing light up the room with their radiant light and Dream was reteaching her in Magic as Meilin had forgotten how to use her magic.  
  
Dream first taught her of her use of fireballs after nearly burning down the house twice Dream thought it best go out side. They were unaware that someone was watching them through the bushes.  
  
Once Dream had finished teaching her most basic attack she moved on to the more difficult ones. She taught her the fire crystal attack, which is like Yues crystal one but red. Li could sense something outside that had strong magic but decided not to investigate it.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~~~ Morning~~~~****~~~~~  
  
Julian had volunteered to wake Meilin up for Breakfast surprisingly. And went up to her room.  
  
Knock * the door rattled under the pressure of his fists Meilin slowly Stirred and moaned  
  
"Come in" she whispered  
  
Julian opened the door to find an almost naked Meilin she was wearing her underwear and a black bra, the covers had been throne off some time ago by the looks of it.  
  
Julian walked over and gently shook her awake  
  
"I'm awake stop it!" she screamed in to her pillow  
  
"Meilin Breakfast is downstairs if you want" Julian said to her  
  
Meilin suddenly opened her eyes to find Julian staring at her in his pajamas  
  
"Hi Julian" She groaned answered  
  
"Hi"  
  
Meilin just wanted to kiss him then and there but held back the temptation to.  
  
"You sleep well?" She answered instead  
  
"Yes, fine" He blushed slightly as she sat up as her bra was see through.  
  
"Well I better get Dressed, oh and could you please pass that top on the ground?"  
  
"Yea ok" he said as he bent down to get it.  
  
Meilin was putting on a short skirt as he got her top the skirt was about mid thigh perhaps a bit higher it was pleated and red. Julian was blushing as he gave her the top the top itself was a Dark blue and showed most of her back. Julian even had to fight back the impulse to kiss her I mean he was gay with Tori, Tori wouldn't be happy if he kissed Meilin but I mean it was just a kiss it wouldn't mean anything? Would it?  
  
Things were rushing through his head should he or shouldn't he. Meilin saw this confusion but just ignored it as he was gay wasn't he?  
  
Once Meilin had finished getting dressed they went down stairs for Breakfast.  
  
"Sakura, we should find someone for Meilin" Madison whispered to Sakura  
  
" We should cuz she's the only one who doesn't have any body" she replied  
  
"Well are you sure you're brothers. you no gay"  
  
"I'm quite sure but I don't think Meilin would suit him anyway"  
  
"I wasn't talking about Tori," she said with a smile  
  
"Oh, so you think Julian but he like Tori"  
  
Madison had a evil smile and looked over to Ruby and Tori  
  
"What if we get them together then Julian would be single right?"  
  
"Yeah I spose but Tori doesn't like Ruby"  
  
"You'd be surprised"  
  
"Hi, Madison, Hi Sakura" Meilin rang out  
  
With that they shut up about their little seam. After breakfast they decided to go shopping. Ruby was still hanging all over Tori Madison was laughing at the sight of them she knew deep down that Tori did like her but still loved Julian as well.  
  
Sakura arm was linked with Li's as they walked down to the Shopping mall. Sakura was in a very bubbly mood to day. She was a bit over excited you might say. Madison walked with a very sleepy Eli it seemed he'd been up most the night but not with Madison (no he wasn't cheating on her).  
  
Madison's and Sakura Plan was working perfectly as Ruby was hogging Tori to herself and that left Julian to Meilin.  
  
~~~~~******~~~~~Back at the house~~~~******~~~~~  
  
Kero was arguing with Spinner about something last night. Dream sat from a distance watching them argue I mean it was quite funny but her cover was blown when she fell of the windowsill in a fit of laughter. Drawing the attention of Spinner and Kero. Dream just lay there laughing her little ass off.  
  
"What are you doing HERE?" Kero Yelled at her causing her to stop laughing Spinner just casually flew over to see what was happening  
  
"Well, I was watching you to laughing" She screamed back  
  
" What were you doing here in the first place?" Spinner remarked  
  
"Well, I umm I.'Shit what am I going to do I can't say I live here can I'I."  
  
"You what?" Spinner spat at her  
  
She gave up and turned to her true form as it was more powerful and looked better.  
  
Her tiger like body reaching the top of the table Kero and Spinner just looked in amazement.  
  
::IS SHE a guardian Spinner!:: Kero told him Telepathically  
  
::I think so:: He told Kero as he turned to his true form, his blue eyes still kept on her purple one's  
  
"So I can see you can change to" Dream said to break the silence  
  
"Yes we can but are you a guardian to?" Kero said quite stupidly  
  
"What's it to you if I am" She said rudely  
  
"Well if you are who created you," Spinner replied  
  
"Well I have I creator and nether of you know her, so there"  
  
That was not really a good thing to say especially when there was only one great female magician.  
  
"So your Burma's creation" Kero said after a while" Wait I know you"  
  
"So you have found me out the great Moondance"  
  
"You were eating ice cream on the table yesterday" Kero yelled at her  
  
Dream just through him a glance that brung chills to the spine. She slowly walked over to the door and walked out just like that.  
  
(Argh my computer won't connect to the Internet, Its so annoying)  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~Shopping Place~~~~*****~~~~~~  
Sakura had run off with Li, Giggling as she went closely followed by Madison and Eli Leaving Meilin alone with Julian, Tori and Ruby.  
  
Ruby was all over Tori, which left little old Julian to Meilin. Which Sakura and Madison thought was great, as they had run around in a circle so they could follow them.  
  
"So, Julian do you still go to school?" Meilin asked in hopes of starting in conversation.  
  
"No I don't I go to University sort of now"  
  
"Wow, so how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 23 but I'm turning 24 this year why how old are you?" (I don't really know how old he'd be but I guessed somewhere around there k)  
  
"I'm 16 but I'm almost 17"  
  
"That's nice" 'Dam it all I think about is kissing her but I can't, AAARGH why won't it stop' he kept asking himself  
  
Meilin just looked at him in amazement she could hear what he was saying but only he wasn't saying it out loud, She wondered what powers do I process?  
  
Meilin blushed slightly as she looked at him. She knew she liked him but didn't want to do any thing that would hurt Tori. Meilin suddenly felt so tied. Her eyes couldn't stay open any more she knew Julian was asking her something but it was to hard to keep her eyes open. She felt her self flop to the floor but Julian caught her back as she fell.  
  
Julian felt something strange coming from her something he had felt before somewhere a long time ago one of Yues experiences no less. He tried to remember really he was trying to get Yue to show him the compressed memory.  
  
Julian's glass's slid down his nose but Tori was there to pick them up. He smiled back up at Tori who had finally gotten rid of Ruby.  
  
Julian carefully picked up the sleeping Meilin and they began walking back home running in to sakura, Li, Eli and Madison as they went. It was quite late any way but they had been cut a bit short when Meilin fell asleep.  
  
Meilin was experiencing some powerful urges and some of her memories where colliding together. One that she had not seen before slid into her head. One memory held images of Yue. Although she had not really seen Yue in person she still knew what he looked like.  
  
~~~~~******~~~~~~the Daydream~~~~~******~~~~~  
  
she was standing there in her true form with a fire ball in her hand a sword in her other.  
  
"Die, bitch die" Yue screamed at her  
  
"Why should I you coward" she barked back at him while throwing her fireball at him of coarse he dodged it.  
  
But he managed to grab the bottom of her skirt as he fell bringing her down too.  
  
She screamed as he pulled her down on top of him.  
  
"So, I see you have power' He told her  
  
"I do and your point is"  
  
She lay on top of him of awhile while they argued there till Yue silenced her with a kiss. Firefly didn't know how to react to this but she just kissed back she heard Kero and Dream yelling out to her but she ignored them.  
  
When meilin woke up to see Julian sitting in chair next to her bed. Meilin sat up and looked at him, his glasses were on the bedside table and he was snoring softly. Meilin lent over to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, But to her surprise he wasn't asleep.  
  
K Please review this and tell me if I have nething wrong wiv it k  
  
Peace out firey queen  
  
AND REVIEW 


	6. chapter 5

I dnt own ccs or cc ok  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
:: Joint thinking::  
  
*Actions *  
  
(Me)  
  
And thank you for reviewing me and special thanks to mi m8s who've reviewed me Thank you so much!! Chapter 5  
  
Unknown to Meilin Julian breathed heavily and the fact that he was almost asleep made it even worse. Julian had sort of woken up to a kiss from Meilin not Tori or anyone else no Meilin. To be Franck he did like the kiss but he loved Tori and it was cheating wasn't it, he was cheating on Tori wasn't he??  
  
"Meilin, what are you doing" He hollered as he pushed her away  
  
It wasn't a proper kiss just a peak on the lips a quick one.  
  
"I was umm I." She was speechless and red as a tomato.  
  
Julian looked at her strange expressions as she tried to figure out what to say. She just jumped out the bed and ran away. She heard Julian call after her but she didn't stop she had tears in her eyes 'Why the fuck did I do that, Fuck it, Fuck it all,' She wiped the tears away with her sleeve.  
  
Julian had changed in to Yue to catch up with her but she herself had taken to the air. All though Yue was his own person he hated to see Julian in a state like this. Julian was confused and gutted it wasn't like it was his first kiss from a girl it was just that he was with Tori I mean what would he say about this.  
  
Yue saw her fiery drop from the sky as she landed on the ground (duh I mean where else would she land the sky). He stopped in midair he knew those wings he had seen them before somewhere else. He himself dropped a little while away from her so he could get a better look at her. Yue remembered her she was younger than he remembered. She still stood in the same proud manner that she once had stood in. Her chest was bigger than he remembered and she may have been a bit skinnier but now she was curvy but not too curvy just right. May be a bit shorter than before but still was just the right height.  
  
Meilin could sense someone watching her. She didn't really no what to do about it she didn't want to seem weak even if it was dream. More tears streamed down her face as she remembered what she had done. Why had she done it what had pushed to do such an unguided act? She was terrified of being rejected and she had kissed a gay guy well of coarse he would rejected her as 1 she wasn't a guy and 2 wasn't Tori. "ARGH!! What's wrong with me?" She sobbed into the emptiness of the forest.  
  
Yue could hear her but didn't no how to react and didn't want her to hit him or kill him as she had said "If I ever see you again I'll KILL YOU YUE!!!" She screamed at him as he fled the scene so many years ago.  
  
Meilin hid her wings again as feebly called out "Who's there?"  
  
Yue didn't know what to do as he saw her walking over to where he stood because if he flew away she'd notice him, if he changed back in to Julian she'd notice the light it gives off. He just stood there. Not knowing what to waiting for hear scream of surprise, yet none came just a.  
  
"Yue what are you doing here?" She gasped  
  
" I was well you see. Julian tried to go after you but you were to fast so I changed in to me to help me" He said looking quite pleased at his effort even though it was sort of true. She stared at him blankly blinking a couple of time before she replied  
  
"You" She angrily replied "you ran away last time I met up with you" she growled  
  
Yet to his surprise his ran up to him and hugged him kissing him slightly in doing so. He was rather overwhelmed by this he didn't no how to collect it all. He just simply kissed her back. She held him in the kiss for a little while longer till she started with her tongue. Inserting it into his mouth massaging his tongue as her wings came back out. His hands were reaching slowly up her top undoing certain things; meilin was also allowing him to take it off her. She herself was undoing his belt thing (you no that were thing he raps around his waist). Yue was unbuttoning her top and it slowly sank down to the ground. Reveling all from under her top. Yue had decided that they should really go back to the house as it was starting to rain. He flew them back holding Meilin close to him hiding her body from the rest of the world.  
  
He few to Meilins window (that was open by the way). Meilin didn't stop there though she had managed to find the opening of yues clothes and allowing them to fall off him. He lay her on the bed slowly Kissing all down her till his got to her pussy. And then went back up this only annoying Meilin even further. She lay on top of him for a while kissing so passionately. Meilins hand went down had could feel his cock hardening in her hand as she rubbed it. Yue had other plans. His hands slowly went down to her forbidden place between her thighs. He carefully pushed two of his fingers in to the hot wet place. Pulling them in and out till she could handle it no more.  
  
"Just go in side me you ass," she screamed  
  
At this he took his fingers out and sucked of the juices she had created. She lent up to Kiss him tasting her own juices in his mouth. She sat up on him as he felt her up his large hands moving all over her tender breasts. He slid inside her Meilin slowly riding him going faster in rhythm with each other. She had tears streaming down her face from him putting his member in her, as it was her first time. It was clear she was enjoying herself as she went harder in it him still going faster. She could feel an orgasm building inside of her. She closed her eyes in pure enjoyment.  
  
"Yue," She murmured as she lent down in to Julian kissing him.  
  
Yue was groaning as she moved her hips up against his. She lent down on him kissing up by his neck and neck and anywhere else she could reach. She felt her orgasm come screaming out Yues name. He felt her tighten around him, which triggered him to cum inside Deep inside her. To her it felt weird but she still was on top of him till she rolled off snuggling up to him. She could fell his wing feathers on her soft skin but it didn't bother her, He to felt her feathers rubbing on him.  
  
Down stairs Eli felt a weird vibe he wanted to go and investigate but he was to busy talking to Madison and Sakura to go and see as they wouldn't let him. Sakura also felt a strange vibe but thought nothing of it as the clow cards had all been captured.  
  
Meilin opened her eyes to find that she was not lying on Yue but Julian who under all the blankets was naked as well. Meilin who didn't want to wake him carefully got out of bed and started getting changed back into her clothes. She found Yues scattered around the room, and placed them neatly on the bed she had partly made. She went down stairs after that feeling quite happy yet really annoyed that Yue had changed back into Julian before she had awoken.  
  
Eli looked at her weirdly sensing she had changed a bit not much but enough to be noticed. It was then when he noticed her Aura was not her usual red it had streaks of white (I dnt no what color Julian/yues aura is so I guessed it was white so sorry if I'm wrong if ne1 no's please tell me) through out it. Sakura noticed something different about meilin to but couldn't but her finger on it. Eli sat there trying to think who had a white aura.  
  
Up stairs Julian was waking up well opening his eyes wondering what had happened and why he was in Meilins room with no clothes on. Then it hit him He had slept with Meilin or at least Yue had. Julian was so mad he didn't really know what to believe. He was worrying that Tori would notice something different about him as when Magical people 'do it' they bond and their auras mix. Like his had done with Tori's but now there would be a different color.  
  
Julian quickly got dressed and ran out of Meilins room. He felt so guilty he had cheated on Tori or at least he thought he did. He put the rest of his stuff in his room. He then rushed down stairs for breakfast, as he was hungry. Eli also noticed something different about Julian. It then hit him Julian had done something with Meilin he thought to him self as he noticed that Julian's Aura was mostly white apart from the red streaks. Tori though was nowhere to be found and nether was Ruby. Julian sat down as Meilin entered the room he looked awkwardly at her but didn't say anything.  
  
Sakura looked at both of them weirdly and then grabbed Li and went for a walk.  
  
"Li do you think Meilin and Julian."  
  
"Yes they did" He replied as though he was able to read her mind.  
  
"Really how did you no that?"  
  
"Her auras changed" Starting to get annoyed know  
  
Sakura just looked at him wondering if hers had changed  
  
"Li, what color is your aura then?" She finally said  
  
"I think mines green and yours is pink" again amazing her about how much he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Li, did you miss me?"  
  
This stunned Li, as she hadn't really asked him this since she had arrived.  
  
"Yea I did y?"  
  
"I was just wondering"  
  
Sakura then noticed the bushes moving slightly she started to move away from Li to invertergate what had made the noise.  
  
"Kero?" She gasped yet it wasn't Kero as he was a yellowy color and this was more a purple color. The creature slowly stirred as Sakura and now Li stared at her.  
  
"Meilin.. it's to early" She mumbled much to the horror of Sakura and Li.  
Authors note. Did you like it? Please tell me if not  
  
Ne ways Please review Peace out  
  
fiery queen 


	7. New wings?

Sorry its take me so long to update I've been busy with school and stuff  
  
Disclaimer: I dnt own it never will  
Last time on Dragon, come to me:  
  
Sakura then noticed the bushes moving slightly she started to move away from Li to invertergate what had made the noise.  
  
"Kero?" She gasped yet it wasn't Kero as he was a yellowy color and this was more a purple color. The creature slowly stirred as Sakura and now Li stared at her.  
  
"Meilin. It's to early," She mumbled much to the horror of Sakura and Li.  
  
Chapter 6: New Cards???  
  
Sakura was speechless and stared down at the creature that resembled Kero so much.  
  
"Li, what is it??" She questioned him  
  
"I don't really no, why don't we take it back with us and see what Meilin has to say" he said darkly  
  
Sakura just agreed with this not wanting to argue with him. Sakura used the float card to lift up moondance with out waking her. They slowly walked back in hushed whispers thinking off what to say to the main suspect. Once they had gotten to the door off the house they saw meilin.  
  
"MEILIN!!!!!!!!!!" sakura screeched  
  
"Yeah what,"  
  
"Could you please come here"  
  
"ah. sure I suppose"  
  
As meilin walked in to the lounge she saw Julian and blushed slightly and the rest of them looking quite annoyed with her. When she noticed the tail then she stood still shocked at the fact Dream was laying on the coffee table sleeping. "umm, what did you want to talk to me about" She boldly said "Well, do you no what this is?" Kero asked pointing at dream  
  
"No I've never seen her before"  
  
"Ah. then how do you no it's a girl then?"  
  
"Well I ah. just.umm. guessed I suppose"  
  
She could see Tori glaring at her then back to Julian looking very confused, It seemed he had almost figured it out and did one of his death stares. Meilin shyly turned away then looked back Kero.  
  
"Meilin. get me food NOW!!!!!!!" Dreams voice mumbled  
  
Meilin looked very uneasy at this her eyes were flickering around everywhere she was extremely nervous and hoping no one heard what dream had said.  
  
"Meilin"  
  
"Yes kero"  
  
"did 'she' just say your name?"  
  
"I.ah.don't think so why do you ask that"  
  
"Well she just said 'meilin get me food'" he mimed her voice  
  
"I.I" meil;in started to cry slightly  
  
she wings exploded from her back they all stood shocked at what she had just done a person with no magic had wings.  
  
K I no this is short but I'll write a bigger one next time Please r/r  
Thanks for all those that reviewed I really feel great when you do  
  
K cya firey_queen 


	8. whats happened to meilin?

OK I've had serious writers block so please forgive me for being so late  
  
Disclaimer: Ummm do I look like I own it I dnt think so!!!  
  
Last time: "Meilin"  
  
"Yes kero"  
  
"Did 'she' just say your name?"  
  
"I.ah.don't think so why do you ask that"  
  
"Well she just said 'meilin get me food'" he mimed her voice  
  
"I.I" mailing started to cry slightly  
  
She wings exploded from her back they all stood shocked at what she had just done a person with no magic had wings.  
  
What are you meilin???  
  
Meilin stood blanking at them all wondering why had she done it. She'd made their life hell since she found she had magic. First she slept with Julian/yue?? She knew he wound get in trouble for it by Tori but why did she care yue had used her before so why did she care????  
  
It took awhile for Kero to speak again and still Dream hadn't woken.  
  
"Meilin you have magic??" he asked quite dumbly  
  
"Really I didn't think you'd notice," she told him sarcastically  
  
Meilin did look quite nervous for one she wasn't warring much just a short shirt thing and a top that was some what broken from her wings. Dream was finally awaking after her sleep; She woke to a very pissed off Meilin as they had locked her in the room as having left to decide what to do. She was pacing round the room trying to figure out away to get out as Sakura and Li had put a kind of binding spell on the room to stop her from escaping.  
  
"Dream. DREAM THE FUCK WAKE UP!!!" she screamed as loud as she could to get her friend out of her dream like state.  
  
"Huh what the?? Who?? Where??" Dream asked dumbly  
  
"You. You got me in to serious trouble" Meilin accusingly told her.  
  
"Why how did I, I wasn't even awake sooo"  
  
"You were mumbling in your sleep when sakura and li stumbled upon you, And guess who's name you happened to say???"  
  
"Uh yours"  
  
"Precisely and now they know I'm a guardian thing with magic and its all your fault they know"  
  
"So is there a way out of here??"  
  
"NO!!!!! I've tried but they've put a binding spell on this room to keep us in"  
  
"Ooooooooo"  
  
Meilin glared at Dream as she thought about all that had happened. Most of all she though about a certain gray haired man yet she wasn't really sure which one was the one that liked her it was so confusing.  
  
"Meilin. I know how we can get out"  
  
"Really how???"  
  
"They only put the spell on you to stop escaping right so I'll b able to escape and open the door for you and then you'll be able to walk straight out"  
  
"Wow kool Hurry up then"  
  
Dream quickly broke the window and flew though. It took her awhile to get back in the house but she succeeded only to find none other than Yue guarding the room. Dream stood there for awhile thinking up a plan. It took her a little while to get one though.  
  
"Ahhh Yue??? That's your name right?? Could please step away from the door" dream asked him  
  
"No and aren't you supposed to be in there?"  
  
"Ahhh umm well you see.there was this ummm"  
  
"You went though a window didn't you?"  
  
"Yes" she gravely said  
  
Took casually took her to the others to see what they'd do about her escape. Dream was moaning a whining till they got there as yue was holding her by her tail (She was in her teddy bear form).  
  
"Yue how did she get loose?" Eli asked  
  
"She says a window"  
  
"Ohh really" Kero butted in  
  
dream sat there while they talked about how they should trap her in this time.  
  
"How About you just let us go" Dream piped up "I mean then we won't escape would we"  
  
" Well maybe we should li she is your cousin and isn't really that different" Sakura asked Li  
  
they though about for awhile before deciding that Maybe she wouldn't escape. They Finally let Meilin out of the room Tori still glaring at her tiring to figure out what happened. Meilin had calmed down and her wings were gone all was left is how she got the wings in the first place. Meilin told them all about Burma and what happened and how she weakened Clow Reed so much eventually he had died because of it. Yue and Kero were very angry at this and blamed her for his sickness they couldn't cure.  
  
Once she finish telling them most of Them left leaving yue, Tori and Meilin in they room.  
  
"I no Meilin. I no what you did!!" Julian yelled  
  
Thank you for the reviews people its really great. Please review or I won't write another Chapter. Please review you now where the button is ( 


End file.
